knightsofthecrystalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
Accepting quests earns you experience (EXP), gold (GP), and sometimes tickets, jobs and items. Every quest requires a certain amount of Action Power (AP) and/or Battle Power (BP) and possibly certain items before it can be accepted. Clicking on any item requirements that you are lacking in the quest information in the game will bring up information on the first (not necessarily the best) way to acquire the item in question. Some item requirements are consumable items that whose numbers will be depleted once the quest is accepted. Consumable items are noted with a © after the item name. To find out the % chance of obtaining items and cards in the game, mouse over the treasure chest beside the progress bar for the quest and it should appear as a tooltip. Once the progress for a quest reaches 100% you will gain one star for that quest and one skill point (even when completed by requesting help). Once all four quests for a location have earned a star, the location earns a star, progress is reset and another star may be earned for each quest and the location itself. This may be repeated until the location has 3 stars. Once a location's quests are completed to 100% the first time, the next location along that path is unlocked. optional locations are unlocked upon the completion of certain locations and there are 2 varieties - optional, which follow an unlock path of their own, and premium, which require items mostly only available for purchase with SQEX coins and have no real unlock path. Each time the progress for a location is reset, the EXP reward, the GP reward, the chance to receive a job, the chance to receive each item, any BP cost, and the item requirements may be increased for each quest in that location. Additionally, each time progress is reset, progress is earned more slowly for each quest. Information divided by slashes(/) indicates different star levels for the location 0/1/2-3 and any -- indicate missing information that you can feel free to contribute if you have it. Boss quests do not have progress and once completed will no longer give out any rewards. Layout Quests are separated into their respective locations. Information on each quest is laid out as it is in the game, divided by quest requirements and rewards. *First are the Requirements, listing the AP/BP cost and then any item requirements. *Second are the Rewards that are guaranteed, listing EXP, GP, progress and boss item rewards. *Third is the Job that may be earned from the quest. These have an 11%/13%/15% chance of appearing for each star level respectively and because this is always the same, this percentage may be omitted. *Fourth are any items that have a chance of being acquired (noted by Chance rather than item to be distinct from item requirements). Any and all of these may be acquired simultaneously. *Fifth is the Mastery Reward earned when the star is earned for that quest. *Lastly is any other information (such as any Achievements that may be earned by completing a boss quest). HELP WANTED This Wikia NEEDS HELP from other Wikia users as far as those whom have information on the game missing from this Wikia and in generally improving this Wikia. Anyone with any relevant information is encouraged to contribute. It would be nice to be able to provide a clearer division of information based on the star levels, but this would require significant changes to the current format for the information and does not seem to be a large priority at the moment. As there are a lot of quests, it might be prudent to create separate pages for each world (Tristan, Moon World, Never-never Land, Titan World, and Sky Tower), but for now, as the information has not yet been accumulated, they will all be placed here. Tristan 'Tristan Map 1' 'Frozen Forest' ''Find the way to the Golden Sands with Leyna's Socery. Defeat Lamia who is stealing the farmer's potion. Defeat the Gremlins atop the ice bridge. Protect the farmers and obtain the platinum ore. 'Western Desert' Learn the ancient technology from the desert dweller. Deliver the excavator to the the platinum mine! Recover the goddess stolen from the chief. Find sorcery stones and sell as many as you can. Request 'Golden Sands' Defeat Cardinal Dylan, top official of Arcana and Company. Boss 'Great Moyan Tunnel' With Leyna, learn the astronomy magic of the Moyans. Receive the special luminosity fortune of the Moyans. Obtain a ticket to pass through the Great Tunnel. Defeat the antlion that infests the Tunnel. Request 'Tristan Map 2' 'Excavated City of Oldmain' Follow the suspicious summoner you spotted at the inn. Recover the new airship that was stolen. Learn the ancient legend of the summoner. Use gravity magic to form a barrier against monsters. 'Path to the Valley' Investigate the explosion with Leyna. Defeat the gremlins interfering with experiments. Decipher the ancient documents with Cruz. Assist in the floating city experiement chamber. Request 'Estchanion' Defeat the scientist Mortius and put an end to the series of explosions. Boss 'The Society's Secret Lab' Lead the warrior monks and find the secret laboratory. Gather information in the secret laboratory. Erect a barrier around the secret laboratory. Recover the ancient weapon from the lab! Request 'Zurst, City of Pleasure' Investigate the case of the missing opera diva. Catch the wizard fraud from the casino. Investigate Requiria and her aura of flame. Sell tickets to the opera 'Ifreet'. Request 'Opera House' Defeat the actress Requiria and her flame Demon, Ifreet! Boss 'Tristan Map 3' 'Seaval Ice Ocean' Salvage the ancient submersible. Master the mystery of the sleeping ice. Protect the ship from the pirate attack. Master the fencing arts taught by the ice tribe. 'Frozen Sea' Protect the ship from the ice monsters. Locate the energy of the Holy Crystal. Save the Merpeople from the ice monster. Investigate the tombs of the Knights of the Crystals. Request 'Ice Fortress' Destroy the monster summoned by Stein! Boss 'The Holy City of North Bard' Obtain the ancient holy water. Collect the silver dust from around the church. Save the people from the tax collector's tyranny. Fight off the soldiers attacking the church. 'Holy City, Northern District' Listen to the rumours about the spacetime portal. Find the ring lost by the disguised princess. Brave the chapel enveloped in black fog. Protect the disguised princess. Request 'Laurents' Mansion' Destroy the wicked Duke Laurents! Boss 'Tristan Map 4' 'Dragon Lair Mountains Chase the airship that flew from the lair. Find the person who knows the way to the dragon's lair. Protect the Wyrmen eggs from the Society. Enlist the aid of the Wyrmen to cross the mountains. '''Vader, Prison City ''Find the flying machine inside the prison. Stop the Society combateers from killing prisoners. Buy information about the crystals from the informant. Find the arch mages among the prisoners. Request 'Execution Ground Defeat the Society executioner Keyes! Boss '''Enchanted Forest ''Dispel the darkness that seals the enchanted forest. Enlist the farmers' help to navigate the forest. Slay the Hydra that dwells in the heart of the forest. Break the seal around the gate to the sacred land. 'Ruins of Garvain' Investigate the floating city's technology. With the Wyrmen, decipher the ancient Arcani text. Attack the combateers in the floating city. Revive the power of the Knight of the Crystals. Request 'Garvain, Floating City' Defeat Stein, supreme leader of Arcana and Company! Boss 'Tristan Optional' 'Tristan Map 1 - Moyan Homeland' Save the Divans from the pursuing bandits. Head to the Divan's underworld city. Learn earth magic to explore the underworld. Complete the Moyan subterranean explorer. 'Tristan Map 2 - Underworld City Ywain' Decode the passcode that seals Ywain. Block the magma threatening the city. Defeat the Flame Hydra released into the city. Save the Divans from the Society survivors. 'Tristan Map 2 - Final Battleground' Defeat the ancient beast, the King Behemoth! Boss 'Tristan Map 4 - Gold Sea' Help the mysterious people adrift in the ship. Find the legendary submarine city. Protect the ship from the pirate attack. Recover the crystals from the derelict ships. Request 'Tristan Map 3 - Submarine City Bedivere' Break through the jet-stream current. Protect the city from the sea demon attack. Request Defeat Kraken, Lord of the Ocean. Create a magic barrier and protect the city. Request 'Tristan Map 3 - ??? '''Tristan Premium 'Tristan Map 1 - Demon Waters' ''Break the ocean curse. Recover the wrecked ship. Avoid the pirate attack. Purify the pirates' wandering ghost ship. 'Tristan Map 1 - Underground Volcano' Cross the magma ocean. Defeat the Arcani troops attacking the city. Evade the Lava Devil attack. Use magic to find the underground city. 'Tristan Map 2 - Hall of the Demoness' Break the magic seal around the hall. Recover the Dark Scroll from the library. Release the vilagers from the hall. Defeat the demoness of the hall. 'Tristan Map 3 - Magic Beast Mountain' Defend yourself from the bandit attack. Fight through the Goblin village. Battle through the Troll caves. Defeat the lord of the mountain pass. 'Tristan Map 4 - The Wandering Tower' Find the mythical wandering tower. Drive off the Gremlins that infest the tower. Defeat the Society remnants in the tower. Use a magic barrier to seal the tower. 'Tristan Map 4 - Trieste Coast' Learn Aquan water magic. Use water magic to travel underwater. Shake off the pursuing ghost ship. Investigate the sunken magic ship. 'Tristan Map 5 (Aka Tower) 1st Floor: Great Hall *Slay the goblins infesting the tower. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 48XP, 23910GP; Req: 40AP, 4 Heater Shield *Capture the tomb raider gang. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 65XP, 26420GP; Req: 52AP, 1 Golden Axe, 1 Golden Legging - Item: Protection Ring - 15% *Fight through the gremlin hordes. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 85XP 39450GP; Req: 66AP, 3 Foreign Amulet *Eliminate the mystery invaders. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 64XP, 24380GP; Req: 48AP, 2 Long Sword - Item: Scroll of Poison - 50% 2nd Floor: Undead Chamber *Purify the approaching undead. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 57XP, 28090GP; Req: 47AP, 4 Long Sword *Defeat the death ogres. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 72XP, 29460GP; Req: 58AP, 2 Iron Helm - Item: Golden Gun - 8% request is avaliable *Defeat the vampires. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 81XP, 32000GP; Req: 63AP, 1 Breast Plate - Item: Rope - 60% *Defeat the monster controlling the undead. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 91XP, 41240GP; Req: 69AP, 1 Ranger's Boots 3rd Floor: Monster Nest *Smash through the gremlin nest. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 59XP, 27430GP; Req: 51AP, 3 Ranger's Boots *Drive off the attacking ogres. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 74XP, 28350GP; Req: 62AP, 1 Shaman Rod - Item: Animal Fur - 55% *Fight off the goblin troop. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 83XP, 36580GP; Req: 68AP, 2 Breast Plate *Defeat the leader of the goblin troop. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 94XP, 33830GP; Req: 74AP, 2 Shaman Rod - Item: Protection Ring - 12% 4th Floor: Giant's Chamber *Slay the surviving goblin troops. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 64XP, 25600GP; Req: 56AP, 1 Rope (consumed) - Item: Scroll of Poison - 45% *Eliminate the company soldiers. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 59XP, 22860GP; Req: 50AP, 1 Animal Fur (consumed) - Item: Scroll of Poison - 45% *Defeat the ice troll. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 79XP, 34430GP; Req: 64AP, 2 Iron Helm *Defeat the tower floor guardian. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 105XP, 37950GP; Req: 83AP, 1 Scroll of Poison (consumed) - Item: Paladin Gauntlets - 6% 5th Floor: Demon Row *Send the small demons back to their world. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 71XP, 33350GP; Req: 62AP, 4 Ranger's Boots *Defeat the snake woman. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 113XP, 43430GP; Req: 95AP, 2 Golden Axe, 2 Golden Leggings - Item: Dragon Knight Helm - 12% request is avaliable *Slay the beast of the summon circle. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 86XP, 32000GP; Req: 70AP, 1 Scroll of Poison (consumed) - Item: Holy Scepter - 3% *Slay the demon of fire. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 133XP, 56480GP; Req: 105AP, 3 Golden Axe, 3 Golden Leggings request is avaliable 6th Floor: Heaven's Gate (BOSS) DEFEAT IRENE THE HUNTRESS. Rewards: 159XP, 111380GP; Req: 110AP, 55BP - Item: Crescent Dagger (E)(76/37) - 100% (one time only); Achievement: Combat Master - Repulse Irene the Huntress. +1SP -- I would advise using 3 people (you plus two others obviously) that are classed as magicians since magic seemed to do more damage to her than physical hits. 7th Floor: Sky Knight Testing Ground *Slay the man-eatting beasts that prowl here. - (1 Star) Rewards: 73XP, 30250GP; Req: 67AP, 3 Rapier - Item: Dragon Knight Helm - 10% *Repel the soul-sucking demons. - (1 Star) Rewards: 75XP, 35060GP; Req: 66AP, 3 Iron Helm *Break the curse of the snake woman. - (1 Star) Rewards: 84XP, 38250GP; Req: 72AP, 3 Protection Robe *Destroy the mechanized tower soldiers. - (1 Star) Rewards: 89XP, 33420GP; Req: 74AP, 3 Breast Plate - Item: Scroll of Poison - 40% 8th Floor: Devil's Bed *Defend yourself from the zombie soldiers. - (1 Star) Rewards: 87XP, 41970GP; Req: 79AP, 4 Rapier, 4 Golden Axe *Escape the antlion nest. - (1 Star) Rewards: 61XP, 24380GP; Req: 54AP, 9 Battle Axe - Item: Defender's Sword - 10% request available *Slay the monsters of the undead overlord. - (1 Star) Rewards: 74XP, 33470GP; Req: 63AP, 4 Protection Robe, 4 Golden Leggings *Defeat the ruler of the labyrinth. (1 Star) Rewards: 135XP, 50580GP; Req: 112AP, 6 Foreign Amulet - Item: Animal Fur - 50% request available 9th Floor: Dream Maze *Smash through the death ogre hordes. (1 Star) Rewards: 66XP, 26090GP; Req: 60AP, 4 Breast Plate - Item: Dragon Knight Helm - 10% *Scatter the tomb raider gang. (1 Star) Rewards: 60XP, 28160GP; Req: 53AP, 4 Iron Helm *Defeat the patrolling guardian. (1 Star) Rewards: 67XP, 30280GP; Req: 57AP, 4 Lance *Fight off the Archdemon. (1 Star) Rewards: 84XP, 31610GP; Req: 70AP, 3 Shaman Rod - Item: Rope - 50% 10th Floor: Purgatory Hall *Defeat the company soldiers. (1 Star) Rewards: 61XP, 25290GP; Req: 56AP, 1 Rope - Item: Scroll of Poison - 40% *Withstand the assault from the regenerated beasts. (1 Star) Rewards: 67XP, 26640GP; Req: 59AP, 1 Animal Fur - Item: Scroll of Poison - 40% *Defeat the fire wielding monster. (1 Star) Rewards: 85XP, 38780GP; Req: 73AP, 5 Iron Helm *Break out of the flame demons' trap. (1 Star) Rewards: 75XP, 28000GP; Req: 62AP, 1 Scroll of Poison - Item: Deflection Rod - 2% 11th Floor: Frozen Ground *Slay the ice-clad monsters. (1 Star) Rewards: 66XP, 34070GP; Req: 57AP, 4 Shaman Rod *Defeat the demons lurking within the ice wall. (1 Star) Rewards: 157XP, 36030GP; Req: 128AP, 5 Golden Axe - Item: Defender's Sword - 10% *Defeat the ice demon Cocytus. (1 Star) Rewards: 90XP, 37080GP; Req: 73AP, 2 Scrolls of Poison - Item: Cleansing Rod - 2% *Slay the Arch Demon. (1 Star) Rewards: 195XP, 75230GP; Req: 154AP, 5 Golden Leggings - Item(s): Paladin Gauntlets - 4%, Golden Gun - 2% 12th Floor: Heaven's Foyer (BOSS) Slay the Great Demon Azmodeus. Rewards: 173XP, 148,500GP Req: 120AP, 60BP - Item: Sol Shield (E) (38/75) - 100% (One time only); Achievement: Tower Conquerer. +1SP -- It is recommended to use magicians for all three fighters. Gunners and Black Mages seem to do the most damage to him. It is possible to defeat him in one round using all three magic attacks at once. High defense rating is recommended. Moon World '''Frontier Town ''Defeat the Black Knight attacking the village! Boss 'Moonlight Citadel' Protect the Moonfolk from the monsters. Steal into the monsters' citadel. Rescue the kidnapped children. Defeat the monsters occupying the citadel. Never-never Land 'Forsaken Hunter's Hut' Find the hut's owner. Investigate tragic transformation of the paper people. Teach the unruly soldiers a lesson. Seek the aid of forest hermit. Titan World 'Titan World Map 1' 'Underfoot Slum' Venture into Gigantea, Kingdom of the Colossus. Stop the Marauding soldiers. Rescue the lovers abducted by the soldiers. Flee into the slum's labyrinth. 'Town of Leftfoot' Make for the Town of Leftfoot. Find the Resistance's Hideout. Get the wild rose code. Overthrow the tyrannical lord. 'Town of Rightfoot' Find the rebel forces hiding in town. Rendezvous with the rebel forces. Liberate the Town of Rightfoot. Capture the escaped lord. 'Checkpoint' Steal into the checkpoint. Find the gate key. Unlock the checkpoint's gate. Lead rebel forces to the statue's midsection. 'Black Knight's Stronghold' Liberate the stronghold of the Black Knight! Boss 'Titan World Map 2' 'Burgher Town' Get the pass to the city. Gather information on the prison camp. Use magic to steal into the mayor's estate. Pickpocket the decree from the mayor. 'Prison Camp' Steal into the prison camp disguised as sentries. Free the prisoners. Banish the warden's summoned beast. Discover how to open the way to the upper reaches. 'Right Barrier Tower' Break the seal on the barrier tower. Defeat the tower guardian. Learn more about the other barrier tower. Activate the magic circle to the Left Barrier Tower. 'Left Barrier Tower' Defeat the monster set loose in the tower. Elicit the help of the tower's engineer. Destroy the tower's barrier mechanism. Use the transporter to the upper reaches. 'Titan World Map 3' 'Heart Temple' Survive the sorcerer's traps. Boss''